


Первый шаг

by fealin



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fealin/pseuds/fealin
Summary: спойлеры s01e03





	Первый шаг

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры s01e03

Оставалось полчаса до официального начала церемонии. Казённые речи, искренние слёзы, сладковатый панический привкус смерти. 

Магнус знал, что Курт захочет побыть один у гроба, в безмолвной суете приготовлений попытаться высказать всё, что и не думал когда-либо говорить Сведбергу при жизни. Магнус чувствовал себя преступником, украдкой подсматривая из тени, но он отчаянно хотел разглядеть за ширмой вечной усталости и безразличия что-то настоящее. 

Курт вызывал в нём глухое раздражение своим недоверием и глупыми заданиями, но в то же время и абсолютный восторг – своей преданностью делу, полной самоотдачей, готовностью идти до конца. Он был одновременно беззащитен и помешан на контроле. Магнуса это завораживало.  
Курт так жаждал любви и заботы от той, которой давно и бесповоротно было наплевать, что не замечал у себя под носом людей, готовых доверить ему свою жизнь, как Сведберг. Готовых пожертвовать ради него своей. Как Магнус.

Но Магнус не повторит чужих ошибок, он не останется незаметным. Он будет пытаться, из раза в раз, станет ближе, станет необходимым. Сможет заслужить доверие Курта, защитить его, сможет даже убить ради него снова, уже без страха, сковывающего нутро.

Не сегодня, конечно. Не сейчас. Но первый шаг сделан, когда он единственный откликнулся на предложение Курта выпить после похорон.


End file.
